Do Dreams Come True?
by believable-pen
Summary: Ianto dreams that Jack dies for real and will go to any lengths to keep him alive...


Do Dreams Come True?

Ianto woke with a start and looked at the man lying asleep next to him. Jack's eyes fluttered in REM sleep, as a smile spread across his face. The younger man wasn't smiling, he was deep in thought.

He'd woken from a bad dream. A dream that he couldn't share with his lover. A dream that he hoped would never come true. Ianto had to make sure it never did.

At any cost.

He lay there, watching Jack sleep until it was time to get up and shower. They usually made love when they awoke, but not today.

Jack woke up to find the space next to him where Ianto usually was, empty. Sitting up, he looked around the bunker style bedroom/sitting room/bathroom, that he shared with his young lover, Ianto Jones. He heard water running. Getting up, he walked over to the bathroom. Ianto was just switching off the water.

"Time for another one?" asked the older man.

Ianto wrapped a towel around his waist, and shook his head. "I really need to get going, Jack." He smiled briefly. "I have a lot to do today, remember?"

Jack sighed. "I wish you'd woken me."

Ianto placed a kiss on Jack's lips. "Sorry, Cariad."

Jack returned the kiss. "Mmmm. You better be." Then he smiled.

He couldn't stay mad at this beautiful man before him.

"You going down to the archives now?"

Ianto nodded. "I'll put the coffee machines on first. Fill a couple of pots. Should last till lunch."Will you be up for lunch," said Jack, with a twinkle in his eye.

Ianto smiled. "That's a possibility."

Jack watched as Ianto got dress, putting on his charcoal grey suit, maroon shirt and royal blue tie.

"Looking good, Mr Jones."

Ianto bowed his head slightly, the way Jack liked it. "I thank you, Mr Harkness."

Jack put on a stern face. "That's Captain Harkness to you." The he smiled.

After putting the finishing touches to his hair, Ianto kissed Jack lightly on the lips and climbed the ladder up into Jack's office. Jack knew better than to keep the younger man with him, when Ianto was on a mission.

Going to the small kitchen area, Ianto filled the coffee machine with water and then mixed four blends of coffee beans. Placing the beans in the grinder, Ianto switched it on. His mind drifted back to the dream he'd had that woke him earlier.

"_You can't go in there alone, Jack_ ." _he'd protested._

"_I'll be fine. Stop fussing."_

"_I am __**not **__fussing. I'm being curious." _

_Jack eyed the younger man. "Sorry."_

"_Just….be careful."_

_Jack placed a kiss on his lovers lips. "Always." Then he was gone._

_That was the last time Ianto saw Jack alive._

_He heard gun fire from inside the warehouse. Lots of it. Yet, he stayed where he was. Hadn't Jack told him to stay were he was? Not to enter the warehouse, no matter what?_

_So, there he was, on the outside, again. Listening to a raging battle inside, that he was not privy too, again._

_Ianto sighed heavily, as the gun fire stopped. He waited for Jack to reappear. Waited ten, fifteen minutes. Waited long enough._

_Going inside, Ianto saw a dead Blowfish just feet from the door. Going further in, another dead Blowfish. Deeper still….Jack. He lay lifeless by a stack of boxes, blood coming from bullet wounds in his chest, stomach and head. Ianto sat beside him and waited. Waited for the man who couldn't die, to take that much needed breath._

_He waited twenty, thirty, forty minutes. But Jack didn't stir. Didn't take that much needed breath. He just lay there in a pool of blood that was getting bigger and bigger._

_Jack Harkness, the man who couldn't die, was dead. He wasn't coming back this time._

_Realising this, Ianto took the lifeless body into his arms, and rocking back and forth, began to cry, calling out his lovers name._

A tear rolled down Ianto's beautiful face. The dream had seemed so real. Footsteps behind him brought him back to the task in hand.

"Yan, how's that coffee coming along?"

"It's coming." He replied, trying to wipe the memory of the dream away.

"Good. If I can't have you, I'll at least have a cup of your black nectar."

Ianto put the coffee grounds into the machine. "Two minutes."

Jack kissed the back of his neck. "I can wait that long."

"Good, because I can't work miracles."

Jack smiled. "Oh, don't you believe it, Ianto Jones."

The coffee machine gurgled and spluttered, as the black liquid filled the coffee pot. Jack watched, intrigued.

"You make that look so easy."

Despite himself, Ianto smiled. "It really is."

"Mmmm, Owen didn't think so."

"Owen doesn't have any patients."

"Not like me."

"Right. Not like you."

"Oi!"

The coffee complete, Ianto poured Jack a mug full and passed it to him. Taking a sip, Jack closed his eyes.

"Mmmm, best coffee in the Universe, by far."

"Thank you. You should know."

"Yes, I should." Jack wrapped an arm around Ianto's waist.

Ianto pulled away. "I….should be going. I need to get started, or lunch is out." He went to walk away.

Jack took hold of his arm. "Yan, are you okay?"

Ianto smiled, "I'm fine." He squeezed Jack's hand. "I need to get to the archives. See you later."

Then he was gone.

Jack watched Ianto until he disappeared around the corner and out of sight.

Once down in the archives, Ianto got to work looking at the plans of the Hub. He wasn't supposed to have access to them, but Tosh once let slip where they were, and it was easy for Ianto to find them.

Ianto had to make sure that the Hub was locked down for the next Blowfish hunt. That Jack wasn't able to leave to go to it.

He knew how to lock the place down for six hours. It had happened when Lisa was in the basement. He could replicate it and keep Jack and the others safe.

He knew that Jack would eventually find out that it was him who'd done it, but it would be worth the agro to keep Jack alive.

Jack was sitting in his office, wondering if something was bothering his lover. Once or twice, Jack had intended to go down to the archives and ask Ianto, but thought better of it. He didn't think Ianto would appreciate being confronted, not today.

At 1pm, Jack touched his coms devise. "Yan, time for lunch. You coming up?"

"In about ten minutes, okay?"

"Yeah. See you soon."

"Yeah. Bye."

The hair on the back of Jack's neck stood up. There was definitely something not right with Ianto. Jack could hear it in his voice.

Fifteen minutes later, Ianto appeared by the coffee machine, He looked into the main Hub area. It was empty.

Jack came out of his office. "They've gone up to the Millennium Centre. Some group playing up there."

Ianto nodded. "Coffee?"

"Sure." Jack came down to stand behind Ianto.

"Is everything okay? You sounded a little funny earlier."

"Funny, how?"

Jack shrugged. "I don't know. You tell me."

"Nothing to tell, Cariad." He smiled, touching Jack's cheek. "I'm fine. Just busy."

"What time do you think you'll finish tonight?"

"I'll probably work till about 8pm."

"I thought maybe we could go out to dinner. Go for a walk after. What do you think?"

Ianto smiled. "I'd like that."

After making the coffee, Jack and Ianto went into the Boardroom. Jack had been out to buy a few; goodies' and had laid them out on the table.

"Wow! A smorgasbord."

"Anything take your fancy?"

"Now that you mention it," he began, putting his arms around Jack's neck. "You look good enough to eat right now."

They kissed.

Before long, they were both naked, lying on the carpeted floor, making love.

Ianto's eyes filled with tears as Jack came inside him, causing his whole body to tingle.

As Jack withdrew from his lover, he took him into his arms, wiping away the tears.

"I love you so much," whispered Ianto, "sometimes it hurts."

"I know what you mean," said Jack, kissing the top of Ianto's head.

"Have you always loved me, Cariad? I have you."

"From that first moment."

Ianto smiled. "It's funny. I really wanted to kiss you when we were in the warehouse."

"Mmmm, me too."

"Who'd have thought, we'd be together."

"Not me."

"Would you have shot me, Jack?"

"To protect the other, yes."

Ianto nodded, understanding.

"I waited a long time for you to come along, Ianto Jones." He settled beside Ianto. "Life has never been so good since I found love with you."

Ianto settled his head on Jack's chest. "I thought I truly loved Lisa. I guess in my own way I did. But falling in love with you was different. I felt giddy. My heart pounded in my chest every time I was near you. I thought it was just a clique, but it's true. It was for me, anyway.

The sliding door went back.

"Shit! They're back," said Ianto, getting up and grabbing his clothes.

"Relax, they won't come up here. They know better than that."

Ianto still got dressed as quick as he could.

Jack smiled. "And we still haven't had lunch."

Ianto shook his head. "I'll take some back with me."

Grabbing a plateful of food, Ianto left the Boardroom and went back down to the archives.

Jack stood up and looked out of the Boardroom window. Gwen was looking up at him. He smiled, she looked away.

Jack shrugged. "Can't win them all."

Ianto sat at the small table and ate while he looked at the plans in front of him. He memorised all the power cables and their place in the Hub. Where they came from. Where they led to. How much power and lighting would be lost at any one time. He didn't want to put anyone in danger inside the Hub. He was trying to protect Jack after all, not hurt the other members of the team.

Putting the plate to one side, he spread a second plan on the table and studied it. He circled key parts, writing them down on a piece of paper for future reference. He would leave nothing to chance. This was too important to him. Jack was too important to him.

In between looking at the plans, Ianto did some filing, photocopying and typed up a report for Jack to sign later. It would seem odd if he'd spent all day and most of the evening down here, and accomplished nothing in the way of work. Jack would get suspicious.

Ianto looked at plan after plan, before he knew it, it was 7.45pm, and Jack was talking in his earpiece.

"Are you ignoring me on purpose, Ianto Jones?"

_Shit! _He thought. "Jack! Sorry. I was, er, busy. Sorry."

"It's okay. I was just wondering if you were nearly finished down there."

"Er, yes. I'll be up in about fifteen, twenty minutes."

"Good. I'm starved."

"Dinner. Yes. I almost forgot. Sorry, Cariad. I'll be right up."

Five minutes later. Ianto was walking into Jack's office "I'll just freshen up, and we can go." He told Jack.

"Make it snappy, Jones," Jack joked. "Or you're on the menu."

"Again." Ianto smiled.

Jack returned his smile "Yep."

"You are insatiable."

"Always, with you, Yan." Then he added. "An' you love it."

Ianto disappeared into the room below Jack's office and reappeared minutes later, smelling divine.

Jack took a deep breath. "You scrub up well."

"Thank you." Ianto took a bow.

"Okay, let's head out."

"Where are we going?"

"Surprise." Jack touched the side of his nose with a finger.

Ianto looked towards the heavens. "I do not like your surprises, Jack."

"This one you will, I promise." Jack kissed Ianto's lips gently. "You will."

"I'm always afraid when I see that glint in your eyes and we're going out somewhere. But you are so intoxicating, I can't resist you."

Jack laughed. "It's the pheromones."

"No," Ianto corrected. "it's you."

Jack grabbed Ianto by the hand and they headed out towards the lift leading to the Tourist Information Centre. Once inside, Jack unlocked the door that lead to the boardwalk by Cardiff Bay.

Being late August, it was still quite light.

Jack took the lead and Ianto followed him up the wooden steps to where the cafes and restaurants were.

Walking to Eddies American Diner, Jack stood aside and let Ianto enter first. The place was empty, save for a table at the far end which had candle lite and wine glasses on it.

Ianto walked through the diner to the table.

"You probably forgot, cos you've been so busy, but we've been together for a year tomorrow.""Shit!" Ianto said under his breath.

Jack rubbed Ianto's back. "It's okay. I wanted to do something for you for a change."

They sat and David brought a bottle of champagne, pouring Ianto's first. He took a sip and nodded.

Jack smiled. "I didn't want us to go too far. David and Janice agreed to close up tonight and do this for us."

Ianto blushed.

Jack nodded and Janice appeared carrying two prawn cocktails. She winked at Jack as she placed them on the table. He thanked her.

"Eat up, there's plenty more to come and I'm famished."

"I'm sorry I kept you waiting so long."

"You did tell me what time you were working to, I just didn't think you would, that's all." Jack eyed his lover. "What have you been doing down there all day?"

"Oh, the usual. Filing, photocopying, more filing, typing reports. Which I'll put on your desk for signing in the morning, by the way."

"Mmmm. That took all day?"

Ianto nodded, eating his prawn cocktail. "I had to file what I copied."

"Of course."

"What have you been up to, apart from lunch." Ianto grinned.

"Lunch was very agreeable. I wanted seconds but my plate was snatched from me so cruelly."

"Arh, shame."

Jack entwined his fingers with Ianto's. "Happy Anniversary, Yan."

Ianto smiled. "Happy Anniversary, Cariad."They raised their glasses to each other.

"Here's to many more."

Ianto said a silent prayer then he said. "To many more."

The evening was a great successes. Both men enjoyed good food, good conversation and even better company.

"So, what are your plans for tomorrow? Not in the archives all day, I hope."

Ianto smiled. "No. I'm in the Centre tomorrow from 9 till 1pm and then I thought maybe, lunch."

"Oh, don't tempt me," He laughed. "I can't wait that long." Standing, Jack took Ianto's hand. "Walk with me."

Getting up, Ianto smiled as he passed Janice and David. He mouthed 'Thank you', blowing Janice a kiss.

It was almost 10pm and there were hundreds of people milling around the Bay area. Restaurants were busy. Bars were doing well, but Jack and Ianto only had eyes for each other.

As they walked along passed the caracel, Jack put his arm around Ianto's waist. Where once Ianto shunned public shows of affection, he now moved closer to Jack.

"I had a great evening. Thank you, Cariad."

"Anything for you, Yan. You know that."

"You know how much I love you, don't you?"

"Yeah." Jack kissed the side of his head.

"And I'd do anything for you."

"Yeah."

Silence.

Jack stopped, turning Ianto to face him. "Is there anything bothering you? You say no, but…."

"No, I'm fine, honest."

They walked on.

"We're good together aren't we." It wasn't a question.

"Yes, we are."

"And you have no complaints."

"None."

"Do you ever think that one day you'll wake up and be mortal again?"

Jack stopped again. "Where did that come from?"

"I was just wondering, that's all."

"I'm a fixed point in time and space." Jack shrugged. "It's forever."

"No chance of becoming human, then?"

"Ianto! I am human."

"Sorry, sorry. You know what I meant."

"Just as well." He shook his head. "I wine and dine you. Buy you presents…."

"Present, what present? Jack?"

"OKay, okay."Jack pulled a box out from his inside pocket. "I was gonna save this until 'lunch' tomorrow, but…." He passed it to Ianto. "Happy Anniversary, Yan, my love."

Ianto leaned against the railing and looked at the box.

"You can open it."

Ianto laughed nervously.

Opening the box, Ianto's eyes fell on a platinum crucifix and chain. "It's beautiful!" He exclaimed. Kissing Jack, he took the cross from the box. Holding it up, he examined every inch of it. "I love it, thank you." He kissed Jack on the lips. Jack kissed him back deepening the kiss. "I'll put it on as soon as we get back." He was grinning like the proverbial Cheshire cat. Then he looked at Jack. "I haven't got you anything."

"You don't give to receive, Yan."

"But I will, I promise."

They continued to walk for another hour and then went back to the Hub.

After a quick shower, Ianto got Jack to put the crucifix on him.

The night was spent making love to each other. Slow, passionate love. Lasting almost until first light.

After they had both showered, the very thing that Ianto didn't want to happen did. The alarm went off on Tosh's computer. Blowfish alert.

Jack went to the computer and switched on the coordinance. Ianto went to the power box and tripped a few switches. Easy to turn off harder to turn back on. There would be a six hour lockdown. Jack was going to be royally ticked off, but Ianto would be happy. Jack would survive another day.

The sliding door locked. The swing door locked. The secret lift locked. Only a few lights were left on. The computer screens went off.

"What the….?" Jack turned to see where Ianto was. "Ianto!"

Ianto appeared by the steps.

"What the hell just happened?"

"I….locked us in."

"You did what?"

"Jack…."

"You locked us in? You locked us in! In God's name why?"

"To save you!"

"Save me from what?"

"The Blowfish."

"But I can't die! You know that."

"You did in my dream."

"Dream? You locked us in because of a godamn dream? I don't believe you!"

"We can get out in six hours. Think of all the fun we can have." Ianto forced a smile.

"Oh, I don't think so, mister. You turned the power off, you get it back on, or so help me…." He turned and walked up to his office.

"I did it for you."

"No, you did it for you! Get this place back in working order. Now!"

Ianto hung his head. "I can't."

Jack came back down the stairs and stood before Ianto. "Well, you shoulda thought of that before you pulled this crazy stunt."

"It's not crazy to me."

"God, Ianto! What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking 'I didn't want you dead….forever'."

"Don't speak to me again until we can walk out of here." With that, Jack walked up to his office, slamming the door shut.

Ianto could only watch and hang his head. "I did it for you." He whispered.

Ianto stood there for a moment, staring at Jack's closed office door. Then he did the only think he knew he could do right, right now….make coffee.

Filling two mugs with the amber nectar, he put them on a small, round silver tray, then Ianto climbed the stairs to Jack's office. Knocking on the door, he entered without being invited in.

Ianto heard Jack sigh, but he didn't look up.

"I thought you might like coffee."

Silence.

"Come on Jack. I was scared, okay?"

Jack looked up, locking eyes with Ianto.

"I'd like to get out of here and do my job, is what I'd like to do." Jack shook his head. "But I can't. What possessed you to do such a dumb thing?"

"Crazy, dumb. Next thing you know, you'll have me committed." He laughed nervously.

"Don't tempt me."

Ianto sat down. He had to make Jack understand just how scared he was.

"In my dream, that was so real, by the way, you were shot three times by Blowfish. You didn't come back to life. You just lay there, in a pool of blood. I couldn't save you. I couldn't bare it if you ever left me. "

Jack stood up, walked round his desk and perched on the edge next to Ianto. "And are you going to do this every time there's a Blowfish alert?"

Ianto nodded.

"It can't happen, Yan. I can't let you do it again."

"Then don't go. Send Owen and Gwen. I don't want you to go."

Jack shook his head. "Can't do that, even for you. I'm in charge. I go along, too." He touched Ianto's cheek with his thumb. "I'm sorry." Getting up, he went back to sit behind his desk. "Go work on gettin' us out of here."

Ianto started to protest. "Jack…."

"Phone Tosh, see if she has ideas. I prosume you haven't locked the mobiles away somewhere where we can't get at them."

"No, I haven't.""Then go call her. I mean it, Yan. Right now you're treading on thin ice with me."

Ianto sighed and did as he was asked.

Expalining it to Tosh was going to be no mean feat.

"You did what? Ianto!"

"Please, Tosh. I just need to know if I can overide it."

"Alright. Go to the power box and clip the yellow wire to the black wire, very lightly. Then secure the two to the red wire and stand back. It should cause a big enough serge to get everything working again. I'm on my way now."

"Thanks." Ianto hung up.

Ianto went back to the large power box and did as Tosh had instructed. With a puff of smoke and a spark, the lights came back on and Ianto heard the doors unlock.

Jack came out of his office, looking down into the now lite Hub.

The computers came back on as well. The Blowfish alert was now flashing on the computer. Ianto went to turn it off.

"Leave it!" Shouted Jack.

Ianto closed his eyes and looked to the heavens.

"If you don't want to come, stay here. Otherwise, get the stun guns." Jack instructed Ianto.

Ianto wasn't going to let his lover out of his sight.

"I'm going with you."

Jack stared at Ianto for a few seconds, then a smile spread across his face. "Heads up. Let's go."

Ianto sighed deeply. He wasn't going to let Jack out of his sight. He'd also picked up a gun that held nine rounds and a spare clip.

On the way, Jack put the tracking devise on to see where the Blowfish now was. Ianto watched as the red dot on the screen began to move towards Grange Town. Darting in and out of traffic, Jack took sideways glances at Ianto.

"You okay?"

"No, not that you're bothered."

Jack sighed. "It was a dream, Yan. A really bad dream. We all have them. It doesn't mean they come true."

"I don't want to live if you die, Jack. I won't live."

"Don't talk like that. You have everything to live for." Jack frowned.

"No. I'll have nothing."

As the SUV rounded the corner, Jack saw the Blowfish go into Grange Gardens. He parked up the car and he and Ianto followed the Blowfish into the park.

Getting out his stun gun, Jack put his finger to his lips. Ianto nodded. Jack pointed to the left. Ianto went left. Jack went straight ahead.

Ianto saw the Blowfish up ahead. He wasn't going to take any chances. Taking out the gun, Ianto took aim and fired.

Jack fell to the ground, shot through the heart by his lover.

As Jack took his first breath, Ianto held him close to his chest.

"Breath, Jack, breath."

"Arrhh!"

"Jack!"

"Mmmm, arh!" Jack opened his eyes and saw Ianto. "You….you shot me!"

"I had to, Cariad. When the Blowfish saw you were dead, he left you alone. I got him, though." Ianto looked to his left.

The Blowfish had a neat hole in the middle of his forehead.

"You killed him?"

Ianto nodded.

"Why?"

"He was a threat. I dealt with it." Ianto said, matter of factly.

Jack managed to stand, pushing away Ianto's hand. "We only kill them if we have to. This was an execution, Ianto and I don't condone that."

Ianto remained on his knees. "I had to do it. I…."

Jack walked away. "I don't know you anymore, Ianto." He looked away. "I wonder if I ever really did."

"Jack, please…."

Jack ignored him, picked up the dead body and walked back to the SUV with the Blowfish over his shoulder.

Ianto slowly stood up and got into the passenger seat as Jack was closing the back door.

They drove to the Hub in strained silence. Ianto taking sideways glances at Jack.

Jack's face was unreadable. A bad sign.

After parking and locking the car, Jack got the Blowfish and took it into the Hub. The air in the lift could be cut with a knife. Ianto closed his eyes, not wanting to see the look of distaste on Jack's face. The look in his eyes that stabbed him in the heart.

Jack walked to the autopsy room and placed the body on the table.

"Neat shot." Observed Owen. "Yours?"

"No," said Jack, glaring at Ianto.

"Arh," said Owen.

"Execution style." added Jack.

"He didn't fight back?"

"I wouldn't know."

"What were you thinking? We don't kill unless we have to," said Tosh.

"Please, just don't. I had to," said Ianto.

"Wait a minute. Shot you?" said Owen.

"No, tell them Ianto. Tell them about how you locked us in here. How you shot me, killed the Blowfish. Tell them!"

Ianto went to walk away.

"You shot Jack?" said Gwen. "Why would you do that, Ianto?"

Ianto swung round to face everyone. "I had a dream, alright? It….felt so real."

"And he took me out so the Blowfish wouldn't."

"Mmm, makes sense on some level, I suppose." Owen explained.

"Don't incourge him. It makes no sense at all. It was a dream!"

Jack went up to his office. Ianto tried to follow him.

"Jack!"

"Get on with some work. Help Owen. You've caused him extra work."

Taking his jacket off, Ianto placed it on the couch, before going down to the autopsy room to help Owen.

"Chin up, mate. He'll get over it."

"I wouldn't bank on it. I might be going back to my flat tonight."

"That bad?"

Ianto shrugged. "I caused a lockdown. Shot Jack. Killed the Blowfish. Could it get any worse?"

Owen shook his head. "I dunno, mate. You can never tell with Jack."

After doing the autopsy, Owen made out his report and gave it to Ianto. He in turn went to Gwen's workstation and typed it out. After getting it printed, Ianto read through it, looking up towards Jack's office.

Standing at the bottom of the stairs, Ianto looked up at the closed door. Then taking the stairs very slowly, Ianto took the report up to Jack to be signed. He knocked before entering.

"Yes!"

Ianto went in. "I have the report for you to notorize and sign."

Taking if from him, Jack read through it. After making a note and signing it, he said, "I think it best if you don't stay here tonight."

Ianto swallowed hard. "I'm really sorry. I did wrong."

"Yes, you did."

"Let me stay tonight. Please, Cariad."

"We'll see." Jack got on with his paperwork.

That was a sign for Ianto to leave.

Ianto left, going down to the archives. Once down there, he sat at the desk, looked at his crucifix then buried his head in his hands and wept.

Jack was oblivious to what was going on down in the archives.

Ianto's shoulders shook uncontrollably as his heart broke.

Switching on his computer, Jack watched on the CCTV monitor in his office as Ianto straightened his tie, wiped his face and started to rearrage papers that had fallen on the floor. His heart ached for Ianto Jones, but right now he was a danger to himself and those around him. Jack touched the screen, running a finger over Ianto's face.

"I'm sorry, Yan."

Unbeknown to any of the Torchwood members, Jack installed the new camera when they were all at the firing range a few weeks ago. He hadn't felt the need to use it, until today.

He switched it off, as he heard footsteps on the stairs outside his office. It was Owen.

"Jack," he said, face dead pan. "you an' Ianto. He's really sorry, you know."

"I do know, Owen. What he did was wrong. He isn't thinking straight and that could get someone killed," he said, "Even him. I can't take that chance."

"What do you mean."

Jack spoke into his coms. "Ianto, I need you up here, pronto."

"Jack?" said Owen.

"It's for his own good. He needs help."

Jack walked down the stairs and stood by the sliding door.

"Ianto? Respond."

"Er, yes, Jack. I'm on my way."

Did he hear hope in the young Welshman's voice?

As Ianto entered the Hub, the sliding door went back. Martha Jones appeared with two UNIT officers.

"Ianto, you need to go with Martha."

Jack nodded to Martha.

"Okay Jack, we'll take it from here," she said, instructing the two men to take Ianto.

Ianto frowned. "Jack! What's goin' on?"

"Go with them Ianto. It's for the best. I can't help you here."

"Help. What do you mean, help? There's nothing wrong with me!"

The two UNIT men stood either side of Ianto.

"Just go with them."

The UNIT men took hold of Ianto's arms, leading him back through the sliding door.

"Jack, don't do this, please! I was just trying to protect you. Please!"

"I'm sorry." Jack walked back towards his office.

The sliding door began to close. All Jack could hear were Ianto calling to him.

"Jack, please! Jack! JACK!"

Owen, Tosh and Gwen stood in stunned silence. Then Owen moved towards the stairs.

"You bastard! You didn't have to do that! He's your lover, for Gods sake!"

Jack spun round to face Owen. "And I'm trying to protect him!"

"He's scared, Jack, not mental. You can't just have him locked up!"

"I just did." Jack went into his office.

Tosh turned on the CCTV camera out on the boardwalk outside the Information Centre. Ianto was being half walked, half dragged along to the waiting UNIT car. Tosh felt a tear roll unashamedly down her face.

"Oh, Ianto."

Gwen moved up behind Tosh, putting her hands on her shoulders.

"Poor Ianto."

In his office, Jack was also watching his monitor. Watching as Ianto was bundled into the back of the UNIT car. He closed his eyes, switched off the monitor and began to cry.

A noise from outside brought Jack's attention back to the present. Opening his door, he looked down to were the noise was coming from. Owen had smashed a glass beaker on the autopsy floor.

"What does it take to get your attention, Jack? Do you care at all?"

"Yes, I care. I want him here, but he's a danger. Why can't any of you see that?"

"A danger? He's no more a danger to us and you know it."

"I can't take the chance.""Then you should have suspended him, not had him locked up, for Christssake!"

"Get him back, Jack," pleaded Tosh. "You can do that."

"No."

"You heartless bastard. You don't deserve his love. If I had someone like that loving me, I'd worship them."

Jack walked down the stairs towards Owen. "I love Ianto. This isn't about me loving him. It's about keeping all of this," Jack emphasised with his hands, "safe. Keeping you, safe. I don't care about me. I'll survive. You, on the other hand…." He let the sentence trail off.

"He's gone," said Tosh.

As Ianto sat in the back of the UNIT car, a guard on either side of him, his heart began to break all over again. He fingered the crucifix inside his shirt.

Ianto was placed in a room, with only a bed, a shower unit and a toilet.

They said it wasn't a cell, but that's what it felt like to Ianto.

It was white, cold and depressing.

It was stark, homeless and lonely.

It was empty, inhospitable and above all, not the Hub.

Ianto curled up on the bed, wrapping his arms around himself. His body was racked with sods. He still couldn't believe that Jack would do this to him. He thought Jack loved him as much as he loved Jack. Was he mistaken? Was Jack just using him after all?

Was Owen right about Jack's intentions towards him….

'You're just his part time shag.'

No, that couldn't be right. Not after all this time. All they'd been through together.

Not Jack.

No, he couldn't be. He told Ianto he loved him.

Lying there, different images went through his mind. The dream. The lockdown. Shooting Jack. Killing the blowfish. They all became scrambled into one. Ianto rubbed his head. Tore at his hair. Pulled the crucifix from around his neck, holding it so tight in his hand, that it bled. Then he screamed at the top of his voice.

"Jack!"

The guard looked in throughtt the slit in the door, then closed the flap. He shrugged, and continued talking to the man beside him. "Round the bend," he said, indicating to the door. "Torchwood burnout."

"Shit happens. He might be sane again, in say, 20 years." He Iaughed.

Ianto could hear them. Taunting him. Sending him further over the edge.

Hidding under his arms, Ianto thought back to happier times with Jack.

"_Jack, where are you going?" Ianto tutted. "It's this way, I'm sure of it."_

"_No, silly, it's this way." _

"_Are you sure, Jack?"_

"_When am I ever wrong?"_

"_Well…."_

"_Don't answer that," Jack laughed._

"_If you let me finish. I was going to say…. Well, I can't remember." Ianto laughed._

"_Lier!"_

_Ianto nodded, almost wetting himself with laughter._

"_We're going the wrong way, Jack, trust me on this."_

"_I am never wrong, Yan."_

_Under his breath, Ianto muttered. "This time you are."_

"_It's down here somewhere."_

"_It's back there."_

"_Ha, mmm." Jack siddled up to Ianto, placing his hand on Ianto's hips. "I want you, Yan. Right here, right now. Naked. On the ground. Wanting me."_

_Ianto swallowed, looking around. "Will we be charging entry fee?" He asked with a straight face._

"_Oh, low blow Mr Jones. You get nothing for two in a bed."_

"_Huh. I can beat that."_

_Jack bowed. "Be my guest."_

"_Are we doing undercover work?"_

"_Oh, good." Jack thought for a moment. "I can't think of anymore."_

_Ianto shook his head. "Nor me."_

"_Okay, let's ask someone."_

"_No need." Ianto pointed. "There it is."_

_They both looked up. They were indeed at the Number 94 bus stop._

"_We shoulda brought the SUV," said Ianto._

"_Nah, this is more fun."_

"_Fun. Where exactly are we going, Jack?"_

_Oh, buy a ticket. Get on a bus and see where it goes. It's fun, Ianto. Magical Mystery Tour. You're paying, by the way."_

"_Arh. Thanks for that, Jack."_

"_Anytime, Yan." _

"_You are full of surprises, Jack Harkness."_

"_Yes I am. Stay tuned for more…."_

Ianto smiled at the memory. Days with Jack were interesting. Nights with Jack were intense, magical.How he longed for them again.

The door opened. Martha walked in with an older man.

"This is Ianto Jones. Torchwood Three Archivist. Obsessed with saving Captain Jack Harkness."

The man studied Ianto. "I thought Harkness couldn't die."

"He can't."

"Arrhh," was all he said. "I'll keep a close eye on him."

They left, closing and locking the door behind them.

Ianto screamed. "Let me out!"

"Bloody machine," said Owen, hitting the coffee machine on it's side. "Ianto always made it look so easy."

Jack was stood by Tosh, watching her key in a code for one of her new software programmes. "There's instant by the cups," he told Owen.

"Still crap."

Jack sighed.

It had been two days since UNIT came for Ianto.

Two days of glares and dirty looks from Gwen and Tosh.

Two days without hearing those beautiful Welsh vowels.

Two days without Ianto in his bed.

"Go and bring him back," Owen said.

"I can't." came the reply.

"Then keep him locked in the Hub."

Jack shook his head. "It wouldn't work."

"Then at least go and see him. Please, Jack. You can't just leave him there. He'll go insane."

"Maybe tomorrow."

"Get off your arse, Harkness and go see him today!"

Jack's head shot round. "Do you think I enjoyed calling in UNIT? No, I didn't. I love him, Owen."

"Then prove it. Go and see him."

"Alright." Jack closed his eyes.

Jack admitted defeat. Going up to his office to get his coat, Jack then stormed out of the sliding door and up to the SUV. Opening the door, Jack climbed inside, put both hands on the wheel and laid his head on them.

"Oh, Yan. I miss you so much."

He stayed like that for what seemed like hours, then turning on the ignition, moved off.

Owen was watching on the CCTV monitor.

"Think he'll bring Ianto home?" asked Tosh.

"He better, or I bloody well will." answered Owen.

On his drive up towards UNIT headquarters, Jack thought about all the things that made Ianto Jones, Ianto Jones. He was quiet. Sometimes a little naïve. Sometimes shy. Knowledgeable beyond his years. Sensitive. Loving. Oh, was he loving. Jack smiled.

This young Welshman had touched his heart and reached into his very soul like no other person he had ever loved - or would love again. He had shown him what true love really felt like. Taught him patients. Humility. Had shown him devotion. Understanding. Love. He was older in some ways than Jack himself.

Jack stopped the car, got out his phone and punched in a number.

"Dr Martha Jones, please."

"Who's speaking?"

"Captain Jack Harkness. Torchwood."

"Just one moment, sir."

There was a short pause.

"Jack, Martha. How are you?"

"Not good. How's Ianto?"

"Quiet. Subdued. He screams your name a lot."

"I'm coming for him."

"Jack, you can't."

"Get him ready, Martha. He's coming back with me."

"You said he was dangerous."

"I said mostly to himself. I'm taking him back to Torchwood."

"Jack…."

"Martha, please. Do this one thing for me. I was wrong, okay. I need him. Can you understand that? We need him."

"Do you want me to tell him?"

"No. I wanna do that. I'll be there in an hour and a half.""Okay, Jack. Bye."

Jack hung up.

Getting back into the SUV, Jack started the car and moved back into traffic.

Ianto paced up and down in his 'cell'. His clothes were dirty. His hair dishevelled. His feet were bare. He'd never felt so alone. The only time he saw anyone was when they brought him food or tried to question him. Ianto ate little and spoke even less.

While passing, he said the same word over and over and over.

"Jack. Jack. Jack. Jack…."

All the time, holding the crucifix in his bloody hand.

The guard banged on the door, making Ianto jump. "Shut it!" he told him.

Ianto lowered his voice to a whisper, but kept up the chanting while he paced.

Jack arrived at UNIT headquarters and after parking the SUV, made his way to the main building. Martha Jones was waiting for him.

"Are you sure about this, Jack?"

Jack nodded.

"Two floors down. Room 5. I'll contact the guard and let him know you're coming." Martha gave Jack a bag. "He'll need a shower and fresh clothes."

Jack nodded again, taking the bag.

"Good luck."

"Thanks."

When he reached Ianto's room, Jack nodded to the guard who unlocked the door. Jack pushed the door open and was shocked at what he saw.

Ianto was huddled in the corner, whispering to himself. His right hand was covered in dried blood.

"Ianto?"

Ianto began to rock back and forth. "Jack. Jack. Jack…"

"Yes, Ianto. It's Jack." Jack moved closer, getting down on his knees. "Yan!"

Ianto looked up, his face tear stained. "Jack!"

He fell into Jack's arms, both men were crying.

Jack hugged his young Welshman to him, stroking his hair, kissing his forehead. Murmuring endearments in his ear, all the while, holding him close to his chest.

"Sshh, it's gonna be okay. We're going home. Don't cry"

Jack opened Ianto's right hand. The crucifix dropped to the floor. Jack picked it up, kissing it. His heart ached even more seeing it.

"I am so sorry, Yan. Please forgive me."

"I….prayed for….for you to come….for me."

Jack wiped away Ianto's tears with kisses.

"I'm here. We're going home. I'll never send you away again."

"I don't want to stay here, Jack. I don't like it here." Ianto cried.

"You're not staying here. Let's get you in the shower and get some clean clothes on you. Then we can leave, okay?"

"Okay." Ianto got to his feet in an instant, trying to tear his clothes off.

Jack gently moved Ianto's hands and undressed Ianto and then himself. Taking hold of his beloved Ianto's hand, he lead him to the bathroom. Stepping into the shower, Jack brought Ianto with him. He turned on the hot water and waited until it was nice and warm before letting Ianto stand under it.

The water felt good on Ianto's skin. Cleansing him. Renewing him. Gradually bringing him back from the pit of despair. Revitalizing him. Jack poured shower gel in his hand, smoothing it over Ianto's back, arms and chest. He could hear Ianto moan slightly. Probably from the sensation of having clean skin again. He washed Ianto's hair, making it smell sweet again. How he loved to smell his lovers hair. Jack made sure that he washed Ianto's cut hand, getting all the dried blood off.

"I didn't let them….take it, Cariad. I held on….to it real tight."

"So tight, you cut your hand."

Ianto looked at it. "It doesn't hurt."

Jack took hold of Ianto's hand, brought it to his lips and kissed the cut.

"We'll let Owen take a look at it when we get back."

"Are we really going back?"

"Yes."

"This isn't another dream, is it, Jack?"

Jack started to wash the soap off of Ianto. "Not a dream."

Turning off the water, Jack guided Ianto out of the shower and onto the mat. He began to dry him and then himself. Jack sat Ianto on the bed while he quickly dressed, then taking the fresh clothes from the bag, dressed Ianto.

Jack wasn't sorry to see the back of UNIT headquarters. It had lost all it's fascination for Jack. No longer would he want to see Ianto in a red UNIT cap.

Taking Ianto out to the SUV, Jack saw Martha standing at a window watching them. She waved. Jack nodded.

Helping Ianto into the car, he strapped him in securely and went round to the drivers door. Taking the bag Martha had given him, Jack dropped it in to a waste bin. Ianto wasn't going to wear those clothes ever again. He'd get him a new outfit.

Jack got into the drivers seat and, turning the key in the ignition, gunned the engine. Martha waved, Jack didn't.

Ianto sighed and leaned his head back against the rest. Jack rubbed his arm.

"We'll soon be home, Yan."

There was a hint of a smile on Ianto's beautiful, pale face.

"Home."

By the time Jack got them back to Cardiff, it was almost midnight. He carefully helped Ianto out of the car and into the Information Centre. They went straight up the Jack's office, after entering the Hub, then down the ladder and into their bedroom. Ianto sat on the bed and looked around.

"Pinch me, Cariad. Is this a dream?"

Jack rubbed his back. "No. We're home."

Ianto began to undress, leaving his clothes in a pile by the bed. Jack shook his head and smiled, picking the clothes up and putting them on the over stuffed chair.

"I'm so tired, I just want to lay in your arms and sleep." Ianto crawled into bed.

Jack undressed and got in beside his young Welsh lover, wrapping him in this protective embrace. Ianto smiled, nestling into Jack's neck. Resting his hand on Jack's chest. Within minutes, he was asleep.

Jack sighed, kissing Ianto on the forehead. "I'll make it up to you for the rest of your life, I promise. Sleep tight, my love."

Ianto woke during the night, shivering. Jack pulled him close, covering him with the sheet, enfolding him in love.

"Sshh. Go back to sleep. Everything is fine."

"I love you," whispered Ianto.

"I love you, my Cariad."Ianto sighed and fell asleep again, almost immediately.

Jack lay awake for the few hours, thinking of what might have been had he left Ianto where he was.

"_I'm sorry Jack," Martha told him over the phone. "We did what we could. Ianto just wouldn't eat." She sighed. "He passed away at 6am this morning."_

"_Ianto's dead?"_

"_I'm sorry, Jack."_

"_Why didn't you tell me he was so bad? I could've helped."_

"_He didn't want to see you."_

"_What?"_

"_I asked him, he refused."_

_Strained silence._

"_Will you be collecting the body. Or shall I…."_

"_No! No, I'll be right there."_

_Martha hung up._

_How was Jack going to explain this to the rest of the team? Owen had been on at him for weeks to go and see Ianto. Why had he been so stubborn, and stayed away? Foolish male pride. Guilt. Regret._

_Jack called the other members of Torchwood into the boardroom._

"_What's up, Jack?" asked Owen._

_Jack took a deep breath. "Ianto passed away at 6am this morning. He was refusing to eat."_

"_Dead! You could have saved him, you selfish bastard. But oh no, the great Captain Harkness was too proud to swallow his pride." Owen hung his head._

"_He….didn't want to see me."_

"_Can you blame him?" retorted Owen, "After what you've put him through."_

"_I did what I thought was right."_

"_Yeah, what __**you**__ thought was right. How about we took a vote before you had him dragged out of here kickin' and screamin'."_

_Jack just looked straight ahead. "I'm leaving in ten minutes. If anyone wants to come with me…."_

"_You just try and stop us, Jack bloody Harkness," said Gwen, glaring at him._

Jack wiped a tear away. It was too unbearable to even think about. He kissed Ianto's forehead.

"Is it time to get up yet?" asked Ianto.

"No, we have at least half an hour yet."

"Good." He snuggled closer, if it were possible.

"Yan, I'm…."

"Don't, Cariad, please, don't."

"But I…."

"I understand, I really do."

"No, you don't.""I'd have done the same thing. It was so real, the dream. I just wanted to keep you out of harms way."

"I should have handled it differently. I'm sorry."

Ianto pulled Jack's head down for a long, passionate kiss. "I forgive you."

Jack began to cry. "How can you forgive me after what I did to you?"

"Because I love you above all others. You are my heaven and earth. I breath to love you."

"God, I thought I'd lost you!" The tears still flowed.

"Never."

They made love slowly, passionately.

After taking a shower, Jack and Ianto dressed and went up into the office.

Hearing the sliding door open, Jack went to stand in the doorway. It was Owen. He looked up at Jack, but blanked him.

Ianto moved to stand beside Jack, taking hold of his hand, affirming their bond.

Owen smiled, taking the stairs two at a time. He pulled Ianto into a fierce hug. "Man, it's good to see you."

Ianto laughed. "You too, Owen." He patted Owen's back.

They parted.

"I'm glad you came to your senses, Jack."

Jack looked at Ianto. "Yeah. So am I."

Ianto got the same reaction from Gwen and Tosh when they arrived. Torchwood was back to full strength again.

After making coffee and sitting around the boardroom for half an hour, the team got back to work.

At 9.32am, the Blowfish alert sounded. Jack looked at Ianto, he smiled and nodded to Jack.

"Ianto, you're with me. You too, Owen."

"All three got into the SUV and made their way to Victoria Park.

Ianto felt a lot better with Owen along. Surely the dream couldn't come true now.

As the SUV pulled up outside the park, Ianto opened his door to get out. A Blowfish appeared just inside the gates. Another was further in, by a tree. Jack and Owen followed Ianto.

"Stay alert," Jack told them.

Ianto and Owen nodded.

Moving slowly towards the Blowfish by the gate, Ianto pulled out his gun. The Blowfish smiled.

"Ha. Think that frightens me, Earth man?"

"No," said Ianto, firing. "But this might."

The bullet hit Blowfish in the shoulder, making his drop his gun. Ianto moved in, cuffing him to the gate.

"One down," sighed Ianto.

Jack moved further into the park. At the sound of gun fire, the other Blowfish hid. "Damn!" said Jack.

Owen walked straight ahead, keeping both Jack and Ianto in sight.

As they edged closer to the play area, Jack signalled Owen over to where Ianto was standing. Owen nodded, understanding.

The Blowfish was still nowhere to be seen.

Moving to their left, Owen and Ianto walked carefully to the play area. They could see Jack over the other side.

Owen looked passed Jack and saw Blowfish, gun in hand. He called out to Jack. But no before Blowfish got off three rounds.

"No!" Shouted Ianto, firing as he ran.

The Blowfish fell to the ground, dead.

"Jack! Jack!"

Ianto knelt down beside his love, taking him in his arms.

All three bullets had hit home.

Stomach.

Head.

Heart.

"He'll be fine, Ianto. Just give him a few minutes."

"No," began Ianto. "It's like in my dream. He dies." A tear fell from his eye.

Owen knelt beside him. "Jack can't die, you know that."

Ianto gently rocked Jack back and forth in his arms. "He's not coming back this time, Owen. I tried to tell him." He began to cry. "I….tried."

Owen put his arm around Ianto's shoulders and waited with him.

After 20 minutes, Jack was still dead and the grass around him and Ianto, were red with his blood.

Standing up, Owen took out his phone and called Gwen.

"Gwen Cooper."

"It's Owen. Jack's dead."

"No again," Gwen laughed.

"No Gwen. He's really dead. Just like Ianto's dream. The exact way."

"You're kiddin', right?"

"No, love, I'm deadly serious."

Gwen told Tosh. Owen could hear them both crying.

"I'm bringing them both back." Owen hung up. "Come on, mate. Let's get you both back to the Hub."

"I'll carry him."

Owen didn't argue.

Ianto gently lifted Jack's lifeless body into his arms, carrying him back to the SUV. Placing him on the back seat, Ianto got in beside him, pulling him to his chest.

"Oh, Jack." was all he said.

Owen drove slowly back to the Hub, so as not to shake up his precious cargo. He looked at Ianto through the rear view mirror, his eyes were closed, and his face tear stained.

Owen's heart sank.

Ianto Jones was never going to be the same without Jack Harkness at his side. Of this, Owen was certain.

They had both found their one true love

The one you're with for life.

But Owen always thought it would be the other way around. That Jack would loose Ianto on day. What would Ianto do now?

Owen knew he wouldn't want to live without Jack by his side.

Only in death.

Owen had called PC Andy and told him about the Blowfish in Victoria Park. He now had better things to do that cart them around.

Once back inside the Hub, Owen helped Ianto put Jack on the autopsy table.

"I'd like to be alone with him," said Ianto.

Owen nodded. "We'll be in the boardroom."

Ianto nodded.

After they had gone, Ianto took off his bloodstained coat, rolled up his sleeves and carefully undressing Jack, began to wash the blood off of him lovingly. He kissed the bullet holes, tears welling up in him again.

"What am I going to do without you now, Jack? I don't want to go on without you. I can't go on without you." He began to cry, leaning his head against Jack's non beating heart. "Wasn't so crazy after all, was I Cariad?"

Ianto covered Jack with a clean, white sheet up to his waist. He smoothed out the creases.

He smiled.

"Even in death, you are so handsome, my love."

"It's time, Ianto."

Ianto heard Owen's voice in his right ear.

He touched his ear piece. "I'm ready."

He wasn't really.

Never would be, not for this.

Taking away the sheet, Ianto dressed Jack in a white gown that came to his knees.

"My angel," said Ianto. "We'll be together in heaven soon. I promise."

He was about to kiss Jack, when the others appeared at the railing.

"We'll all go," said Gwen, forcing a smile.

"Thanks," said Ianto. "Jack would have liked that."

Once down in the vault, Jack was put in the same locker as he was when Aberdon killed him countless times.

Ianto thought back to that day.

"Maybe," he said to Gwen, "if you kissed him, he might come back like before."

"I don't think so," said Gwen.

"Please. Try."

Gwen bent down, kissing Jack on the lips.

Nothing happened.

"I'm sorry."

Ianto smiled. "Not your fault."

Gwen ran off in tears, Tosh went after her.

"You're really special, Ianto Jones. Did you know that?"

"No. I'm just the tea boy."

Owen smiled, patted Ianto on the back and left him alone with his love.

Ianto sat beside Jack, taking out the gun he still had in his inside pocket.

"We're alone now, Cariad. I'll be with you in a few minutes."

Leaning forward, Ianto kissed Jack. A kiss that lasted like forever, leaving Ianto breathless.

"There, that was nice, wasn't it? Ianto leaned back, getting the gun ready.

"Oh, yeah."

"Jack!"

"Do it again."

"Jack?"

"Mmm. You are one hellava kisser, Ianto Jones."

Ianto jumped up, putting his arms around Jack's neck.

The bullet wounds had started to fade.

His ashen skin was beginning to pink up again.

Those gorgeous blue eyes were open and looking at him.

"You're alive!"

"Mmmm," Jack laughed.

"How?"

"You, Yan. It was you."

"But….but…."

"Shut up and kiss me some more."

Ianto, of course, obliged.

THE END


End file.
